


The Spider's Last Dance

by AMorePermanentDestination



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Study, Implied Johnlock, M/M, No Plot, One-Sided Relationship, Sheriarty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMorePermanentDestination/pseuds/AMorePermanentDestination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's ramblings about what he and Sherlock could have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spider's Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slightly edited version of the same piece I had up here a while ago. I like Moriarty a lot, so I hope I did him justice…  
> Enjoy!

We could have worked together, Sherlock. You and me, sitting side by side on our thrones, and nothing in this world would have stopped us. We would have been invincible. 

But you made your choice. You chose the side of the angels. You once told me that that didn't mean you were one, and I know better than anyone how true that is. But you did have the choice, didn't you? It was offered to you fairly, at the moment you realized how different you were from everybody else. You must have been such a cute little boy, Sherlock. How I would have loved to meet you back then, when we were both knee high and playing in the sandbox. You could have sided with me, put that wonderful brain of yours to good use in ruling the crime scene of England, and perhaps, if we played our hand right, the entire world. But alas, it was not to be. You chose to waste your amazing gifts on saving humanity. And amazing they are, truly, Sherlock. There is not a soul in the world that has what you have. Your brother has told you many times that you'll never be as smart as him, but he's wrong. You are curious, and you're brilliant, you're a complete show-off and you're just you. And now you are the great Sherlock Holmes, saving the world with your loyal and horribly ordinary sidekick. And you, of all people, know how it is. Ordinary people are fine and all, but they're just so boring. 

You chose John Watson over me. I'm disappointed in you, Sherlock. Though I suppose you could have done worse than choosing our cute little soldier boy. He is adorable, isn't he? So ignorant, so trusting and gullible, and so, so stupid. You don't like stupid people, do you. No no no no no, you do not like it when people are stupid. It annoys you, doesn't it? It annoys me, too. 

Me and you, Sherlock, we are so alike. I know how much you hate that, how much you deny it, but, as I'm sure you have learned by now, I don't care. It is the truth, and unfortunately, the truth has been rather hard to come by lately. I am you, I am your reflection. If you were to look in a pool of dark oil on the ground, you would see my face peering back at you, my arms open in welcome. 'Join me,' I would be saying, but you would just turn away, wouldn't you? You have done it before. Careful, Sherlock, you are becoming horribly predictable, it does not suit you. 

What if you hadn't turned away? What if you had never turned away from the beginning? What if you had chosen the side of the spiders? Well, Sherlock, I don't know. Perhaps we would have overthrown the queen. Perhaps our new home would be in Buckingham palace, wouldn't that be lovely? Your precious brother could stop by every now and again to pay his regards. Or perhaps we would have stayed in the shadows, stealthily making a move then disappearing for months. That is more your style, isn't it?

Maybe we could have been lovers. You are a beautiful man, Sherlock, has anyone ever told you? I'll bet your John Watson has. I'll admit, it has crossed my mind more than once how well we would have been together, or how beautiful you look with your eyebrows furrowed and your fingers steepled together in that way of yours when you are trying to unravel one of my webs. I would have liked to try it, Sherlock. I think it could have worked out. You say you are married to your work, that you are a 'high-functioning sociopath' with no time for love. You box yourself away from your feelings, but do you know why? It's because you are afraid of them. You are afraid of losing control, and that is what love is, isn't it? A loss of control. I would have shown you, Sherlock. I would have shown you how good it was to be loved, and how good it was to love someone else. We could have loved each other. But no, you chose, and now I must resort to watching you quietly from a shadowed corner away from the world. 

Did you enjoy our little games? My treasure hunt, my stories, my lies, you might say, wrapped so intricately with truth that even you didn't know which way was up. I am so close to trapping you forever in the tight embrace of the fine silk of my web. I have been watching you, Sherlock, these past few days leading up to our final meeting on the roof of Saint Bart's. What I said before was true: I like to see you dance. You do it so well. I only wish it was me you could have been dancing with, our bodies and minds entwined together, moving in perfect unison to the rhythm of our hearts. The last dance, for the final problem. May I have the honour of this last dance? Dance with me, Sherlock.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you all liked it. Of course, kudos and comments are very nice!


End file.
